The Extra
by eastern-tennis1621
Summary: Makayla Parker has been living with the Norths for 2 years now. She has never liked change much. So why is there so much of it now a days? Add a little love and you've got yourself a problem. Michael/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my new story, The Extra! I am just going to change up the ages a little. Michael, Mick, and Joni, as well as my OC are all going to be 13. Kelly is going to be 12 and Naoko and Jimi are both 15. Lau is also going to be 10. A little background info. About my OC: She was 11 when her parents died in a motorcycle accident. Since then she has been living with the Norths'. She is best friends with Mick, Joni, and Dylan and has a big rivalry with Lau. But I don't want to give away too much so enjoy!

"Come back!""Don't eat that!" "Slow down!"

That could all be heard from me, Mick North, and Jimi North, as we chased after Mick's pig, Fiona, who at the moment was running around carrying a pizza. All of us ran into the back of the house, where we were greeted by the sight of Marisa and Bina North calling their mom while Dylan North was spray painting their flowers. Me and Jimi decided to watch while Mick continued to chase after Fiona.

"Mom!" Marisa and Bina both yelled. Ms. North then stuck her head out the window.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"He's painting our flowers again." they said in unison.

"It's called art." Dylan said back.

"You can't call it art unless you have talent!" Jimi yelled to him. I snickered before we both started running again. We both turned the corner to find the pig laying on Mick. Me and Jimi then both started to laugh.

"What happened to you?" I asked, still laughing.

"I tried to tackle the dog. Didn't exactly work out how I planned." Mick answered sarcastically. I was about to reply when they all heard Phoebe yell. "Jimi, we found Rainbow!"

"Rainbow!" Jimi yelled, running into the house with me and Mick following not far behind. They all ran into the house to see Phoebe with her guitar and Joni with her sax, both laughing at Max, Ms. North's boss, who happened to have Rainbow sitting on his head. Me and Mick both burst out laughing while Jimi ran at Max, trying to get Rainbow. After Jimi got Rainbow, Max proceeded to make up an excuse and leave the house. We then noticed Fiona running around.

"Hi Mommy!" yelled Aldo, standing on the ladder while Mick chased after Fiona. After running past the ladder, Fiona's foot got caught on the ladder, throwing Aldo off in the process.

"Aldo!" Ms. North yelled, running to where he fell.

"Look Mommy, I'm all sparkly!" Aldo exclaimed. "Yes you are!" Ms. North yelled happily, hugging Aldo while all of us went back to their daily activities.


	2. Chapter 2

So what did you guys think of my last chapter? Because that chapter was kinda short, I decided to make this one a little bit longer! So please review and tell me what you guys think! And please, no flames!

The next morning was busy as usual.

"Mom, where's my algebra homework." I heard Dylan ask as I laughed at Lau, who had spilled his cereal everywhere.

"Here." Helen said handing it to him.

"Mom, can I have 5 bucks?" Joni asked.

"I need 5 bucks too." I yelled.

"In the cabinet." Helen told us. As we walked to the cabinet we heard Pheobe asked if Helen could hand her something. We also heard her ask Marisa and Bina if they were ready to get dressed.

"Yeah." they both said before walking upstairs. We also heard Dylan say he was leaving.

"Bye!" Me and Joni yelled.

"See ya!" he yelled back, walking out the then heard Helen say something about a reunion cruise and laugh. I personally thought she should go on a cruise. She needs a vacation from all of us.

"Mom!" Jimi yelled, walking into the kitchen."Mick's dog just puked on Aldo!"Me and Joni turned and looked disgustedly at Mick while Hellen gagged.

"Sorry!" Mick yelled, looking guilty. He then ran to the other room to get his dog.

"Control your animal next time!" I yelled after him. He turned and glared at me for a second before going back to running. I just sighed and went to catch the bus.

That night, I came downstairs when I heard Marisa and Bina yelling about being super heroes, when I saw Helen standing there in a pretty black dress.

"You look pretty, Helen" I told her, coming to stand next to Pheobe.

"Thank you, honey." She said, smiling at me, before looking back at the mirror I was standing next to.

"I thought you weren't interested in Max." Pheobe said. So that's where she was going tonight.

"I thought you weren't gonna wear black anymore." Lau said, a smug look appearing on his face.

"This isn't black, this is tie-dye." Helen said before turning around. Lau shrugged. "I am not interested in Max. I'm interested in that buyer that he is bringing up from New York." She said, grabbing the lipstick.

"Oh thank you." she said to Pheobe. I turned and saw Pheobe holding up lipstick, smiling.

"Why don't you just have him here?" Pheobe asked, while Helen put on the lipstick.

"Homes are for free expression. Not for good impression." Helen then said. All of a sudden we heard the twins yell, "Incoming." and throw a watermelon down the stairs. We all backed away quickly and exchanged looks.

"If you catch my drift." Helen said looking at me and Pheobe. We both gave her a look that pretty much said 'Yeah, we got your drift alright'.


	3. Chapter 3

So guys, here's Ch. 3! I hope you guys like it! Please review!

The next day, Helen was telling us about the reunion she had decided to go on."Then he asked me to marry him! And I said yes! She exclaimed happily!

"What!" we all yelled. Fiona squeaked and jump out of her spot on the couch between me and Mick.

"Oh, it was spontaneous and so romantic!" she replied.

"How could you do this?" Joni yelled.

"Are you nuts?" Mick yelled.

"You barely know this guy!" I yelled. Everyone continued yelling. Helen then held us the talking stick and we all quieted down.

"Who wants the talking stick first?" Helen asked.

"May I have it please?" Jimi said.

"Yes Jimi." Helen replied, handing it to him.

"Are you crazy?" Jimi exclaimed. That just riled everyone else up. Helen looked shocked. We all started yelling again until Helen grabbed the talking stick.

"Okay, shh, okay I have the talking stick now." Helen said, laughing slightly. " He's a lovely, lovely man I'm sorry that we didn't include you. And he has 8 kids." We all started freaking out again until Helen spoke up once again.

"Okay guys, okay come on, come on. Group hug. Come on." We looked at each other before coming in hesitantly.

"Come on." Helen said once more. So we all got on the floor and had a group hug. "It's gonna be fun."

"But, where will we live?" Aldo asked.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day we got up and started the day like normal. But it wasn't normal. Because today was the day we moved to our new house. Our moving truck was there so all we had to do was leave. After we had left and gotten in the car, It was 6 hours till we got there. Let me be the first to tell you it was probably the longest trip of all time. Finally, after 7 bathroom stops and 2 stops for food, we arrived at a lighthouse. But what was standing in front of the lighthouse was probably more shocking. Standing in front of the house was a guy in a military uniform and 8 kids all standing in fancy clothes. Hey, that kid my age is kinda cute. Wait, get back on track! When our car pulled up they looked shocked to say the least by how messy we were. After we all got out, the man walking up to Helen, kissed her, smiled, turned to us and said "Hello."

"Your mom can't be serious." I whispered to Mick and Dylan, who were standing beside me. Dylan and Mick both snickered while I smirked.

"What's so funny?" the man asked, looking at us three.

"Nothing!" Mick and Dylan said, obviously scared. I rolled my eyes. There is no way this guy would do anything while Helen was here. He then looked at me, to which I raised an eyebrow. After seeing that I wasn't going to answer, he continued.

"I thought you said you only had 10 kids." the man asked.

"I do, Frank. Makayla is not my legal daughter. She just lives with us." Helen answered, pointing at me. When they all looked at me, I just smiled and waved.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Frank Beardsley. These are 8 kids. They are William, Christina, Harry, Michael, Kelly, Otter, Ely, and Ethan." He said. Oh, so Michael was the cute one, I thought to myself. Snap out of it! Helen then introduced us, and we all started unpacking.


	5. Chapter 5

I know what you guys are thinking. 3 new chapters in one day? Well this is my first story so I am kinda excited. Anyways please continue reading. And remember if you are confused just PMme. Don't forget to review!

"Come on, Fiona." Mick said, helping me carry a box. We then brought the box into the house and put it down. We pretty much just continued doing that until we heard a wistle.

"Crew." Frank yelled. Us Norths were confused for a second.

"Kids." Helen said. So we all come in.

"Alright then alright, kids. Fall in for vilifying." Frank said.

"Fall in for what?" Me and Pheobe asked.

"Room assignments." said William, looking at us like we were stupid.

"All eyes on the chart. Your rooms are numbered. Your bathroom schedules are color coded." Frank said. All of us North kids started laughing. Heck even Helen giggled a bit before seeing Frank's face.

"Well that's a good thing. It's great because we all need a little bit of organization. We do, honey. You did a beautiful job." Helen said, still giggling slightly. We all gave her a look.

"Great, mom gets married, we get drafted." Dylan said to me and Jimi. We both nodded while Christina gave him a look. Dylan looked at her, before walking up the stairs. Me and Jimi looked at her before following him.

After we got told who we were rooming with, me and Joni made our way upstairs for our new room.

"So I saw you eyeing Michael before. Do you like him?" Joni teased.

"Shut up." I said blushing slightly.

"You're blushing! This means you do like him! Makayla! He is the enemy!" Joni told me angrily.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything. Calm down. I don't even think he likes we so whatever." I told her nonchalantly.

"Good. The less you know them, the easier it will be to get rid of them." Joni told me evilly.

"You do know we are rooming with one of them right?" I asked her.

"Oh well!" She said before walking away. I continued walking down the hall until I heard Mick yell,"Mom, the cheerleaders after me." I had to laugh at that. Only you would scream something like that, Mick. Only you.


	6. Chapter 6

So here's Chapter 6! Remember to review!

Later that day, Helen and Frank took us out to sea on a boat. I thought it was fun, but others, like Dylan and Lau hated it. I was used to sea because my dad used to be in the coast guard, not that I would tell anybody that. Anyways, back to the boat.

"So, everyone, what do you think of the my-way?" Frank asked from the steering wheel.

"Who's gonna sail this thing?" Jimi asked. Helen laughed and I snickered.

"We, the Beardsley family sail, while you guys, I'm guessing, hang out in the cabin and pick your noses." Michael said. He may be cute, but he better get that attitude in check, I thought to myself. Phoebe groaned.

"No, we are all going to sail it. Working together like the many tentacles of an octopus guided by one brain." Frank said, using his hands to talk.

"My children have separate brains, Frank." Helen said. I had to smile at that. How true it was.

"It's just a figure of speech." Frank answered.

"No it isn't." Helen replied back, putting sunscreen on Bina. I zoned out for a second and started talking to Mick when we heard Frank yell again, "Ok, prepare for turning. Cover the mouth."

"What?" Jimi yelled. The ship turned suddenly and I was thrown into Michael.

"Sorry!" I told him and quickly got off of him, blushing slightly. Out of the corner if my eye, I saw Joni give me a look, but I ignored it.

"It's ok." Michael replied back, his face turning slightly pink. Before I could say more, he had already turned back to his job, so I went back to watching the others. I turned when I heard Helen scream, and had to stifle my laughter. Helen's face was covered in white sun block.

"Wasn't anybody listening when I gave my briefing about standard nautical procedures?" Frank asked. Well obviously not.

"I have sunscreen in my eye, sweetie." Helen told him.

"Oh, well, let go to the lower level and we'll wash it out. William, take the wheel." Frank said, helping Helen down.

"Aye, Aye, sir." William said, walking to the wheel.

"Ms. Munion, you have the kids." Frank told her. I didn't like her. She was too grumpy.

"No problem." she said. I then looked over and saw Lau breathing into a paper bag. Oh god. I then walked over to Kelly and Naoko.

"Get that camera away from me." Kelly said turning away.

"But I'm capturing the verity of life at sea." Naoko said back, still videotaping.

"How about capturing my fist in your face." Harry said. That's when I had to step in.

"Yeah right. You won't do a thing." I said to him, coming to stand next to Naoko. He just glared at me, so I smirked victoriously. Naoko then pushed him out of the way and continued walking.

"Hey." he said, almost losing his balance. Just then a lot of water splashed and hit Ely and Otter.

"Look, Otter peed his pants." Marisa yelled. Most of the North kids snickered, including me.

"No I didn't, that's just water." Otter yelled back.

"Doesn't smell like water." Bina replied. Again we snickered.

"I'm gonna go tell our dad." Otter yelled back, angrily.

"I'm gonna tell my mom." The twins said in unison. I quickly caught them before they told.

"Your mom doesn't feel good. Don't bother her." I told them, and sent them on their way. I turned and saw Michael looking at me with a small smile.

"What?" I asked him confusedly.

"Nothing." he said quickly, turning around. So I shrugged and continued to watch.

"I don't feel so good." Lau said, looking like he was going to be sick. Okay, I may hate the guy but I kinda felt bad for him.

"Just keep your eye on the horizon. I'll get you some ginger ale." Ms. Munion told him, getting up. I started to talk to Dylan when we saw Cristina look down at us with rope in her hand, because Dylan was lying down and I was sitting next to him. Christina then threw the rope all over Dylan.

"What are you doing? Come on watch it." we both said annoyingly. Christina ignored us and threw the rest of the rope on Dylan's feet. On no, I knew what that meant.

"Don't even think about it." I told her threateningly. She gave me a shocked look for a second before smirking and shaking her head. I heard William yell something from the font of the ship and then Christina and Harry started pulling on the rope. Next thing we knew, Dylan was being pulled into the air by his feet.

"Whoa!" Dylan yelled in surprise. He started swinging up. By then all the Beardsley's were laughing. I quickly walked over and twisted the lever so that Dylan was let down. What I didn't know was that he would fall on his head.

"Ouch!" he yelled angrily at me.

"I could have left you hanging up there. Would you like that?" I asked sarcastically. He just glared at me before turning to Christina.

"Such a loser." Michael said, laughing at him. I quickly contained the small smile that was forming and turned to glare at him and his siblings.

"Oh yeah? Let see how funny you think this is." Dylan said, taking the rope off of his foot and running after Michael. I heard Lau puke and quickly turned to see Michael slip in it.

"Ew!" "Gross!" "That's disgusting!" Were all heard from everyone.

"What's going on?" Frank asked, finally coming up from the lower deck.

"Coming the bowel." William yelled. Frank turned just in time to get hit in the face with the bowel and fall over board.

"William! Turn around! William!" Frank yelled. William looked panicked for a moment before quickly turning the ship around.

"What's going on? Ah!" Helen yelled after seeing Frank overboard.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Frank yelled back.

"Is this the standard nautical procedure." Helen yelled to him. Frank sighed, "Uh, no." he replied back. Helen laughed. We went to go get him and Frank decided that our day at sea was over.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, we were all woken up by Joni playing who knows what on her sax. Well I wasn't. I had already woken up and showered, because who knew how long it would take Christina in there. While she was playing, I walked up to her.

"Maybe you should try a different instrument." I told her, giggling slightly. She glared at me quickly before continuing to play,

"Why were you in the bathroom?" Frank asked, probably annoyed I didn't follow his schedule.

"I had to straighten my hair." I told him, talking about my now straight brown hair that went to the middle of my back. He just shrugged before going back to watching Joni. Soon enough, everyone was coming out of their rooms.

"Everyone, everyone. It's 6:05. Let's go, let's go, let's go." Frank yelled. Everyone walked out tiredly.

"Nice hair, Dylan!" I told him when he walked by, glancing at his hair, which was now everywhere. He glared at me before turning to Frank.

"Alright. These are your bathroom schedules. With latrine time. You get 7 minutes each. Do not waste it" Frank told everyone.

"Why do I feel like I'm in prison?" Phoebe asked him.

"Fashion police caught up with you." Christina asked sarcastically, not that she could talk.

"Oh snap. Up top, girlfriend." Lau said to her. I giggled slightly and she looked at me.

"How are you already done?" she asked me, shocked.

"I'm an early riser." was all I said.

"Why the drill, admiral?" William asked.

"It's not a drill, William. We have doubled our force which calls for increase in coordination. Don't worry you'll soon be doing this is your sleep." Frank answered back.

"I am asleep." Dylan answered before walking away. I quickly walked down to breakfast, grabbed an apple and some toast and sat down. Soon enough everyone was downstairs and eating. I was sitting between Joni and Dylan, with Jimi and William across from us working on some papers. Dylan elbowed me and Joni to get our attention and looked at William. All three of us counted to three quietly before turning the platter with food on it quickly, making food get all over Williams papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry William. Was that your homework?" Dylan asked, laughing slightly while me and Joni were outright laughing our butts off.

"Listen up!" Frank yelled while William tried to clean off his homework. "Before you go to school, there's one thing we need to do." We all exchanged looks, wondering what we were going to do. Frank brought us into the other room where we all crowded around the phone.

"Hi, you've reached Frank, Helen, Harry, Jimi, Marisa, Bina, Naoko, Michael, Aldo, Dylan, Makayla, Joni, Phoebe, William, Ely, Otter, Christina, Ethan, Mi-" the phone beeped.

"Aw!" We all yelled, getting up and going to get our stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapters 8&9 for ya!

The next day, I was in a rush. I had woken up 20 minutes late, which meant I only had 40 minutes to get ready. I took a quick shower and left my hair curly. I quickly put on my makeup and left the bathroom. As I was walking out, I saw Christina walking towards me with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Makayla. You look pretty today." She said before walking into the bathroom. I looked down at my outfit, confused. A pair of shorts and one of Dylan's old t-shirts. That got me a little suspicious, but I ignored it. Maybe she was just trying to be nice. Later on, I was walking upstairs when I heard Phoebe banging on a door.

"Come on! I have to get ready for school!" She yelled outside the bathroom, still clad in her pajamas."You're face isn't big enough to hold that much makeup."

"Get a watch, hippie chic. It's my time." Christina said, still inside the bathroom.

"She's right. Our time was first." Said Joni helplessly. I then looked at the bathroom schedule.

"This wasn't the schedule yesterday! They must have changed it!" I said, referring to the Beardsley's, who were all occupying a bathroom.

"We should pound them" Lau shouted. Everyone agreed to that.

"You know what I think." Dylan said. "Nothing says time to get out of the bathroom like..."

"Fire!" Dylan yelled, holding a torch under the fire alarm, making it blink. All the Beardsley kids ran out of the bathrooms covered in nothing but towels and robes. As soon as they ran down the stairs, Aldo popped out of a box, signaling they were gone.

"Victory to the North kids!" Phoebe shouted, high giving Dylan. We all cheered.

"Guys, guys come on. Let's go watch them." Dylan shouted. We all ran into different bedrooms and looked out the window to see the Beardsley kids outside, looking around. We all laughed and pointed. Me and Mick even took out our phones and took pictures. I had to admit Michael looked pretty cute in just his pajama pants. But I knew if I looked, the North's could give me a hard time about it later, so I just kept laughing and taking pictures.

"Nice towel, Christina!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yeah, nice boxers, William!" Dylan also yelled.

"You guys are so dead." Christina threatened. We just continued to laugh though.

"At least we'll be clean." Phoebe said back.

"Can I get the two of you guys closer together?" Naoko yelled. I looked over and saw she had her video camera on. Oh no.

"Naoko, what are you doing?" William yelled, pointing his razor at her.

"Webcasting!" Naoko yelled back, smiling. I gave her a high-five. Point one for the North kids. Christina screamed and ran inside. The other Beardsley's followed. But we were too busy getting ready for the day to bother.


	9. Chapter 9

We were just about to go to school when Helen stopped us and brought us into the living room. After everyone hot settled, she pulled out the talking stick.

"This is our talking stick. And this is a no judgment circle. So whoever has the stick may express themselves without fear or interruption. So William, why don't you begin? Go ahead. Just say what you need to." Helen said passing the stick to William. William then passed it to Christina, who passed it to Harry and so on until it reached Ethan. When it reached Ethan, Frank spoke up.

"Wait. One of you must have something to say." He said. All of them shook their heads, looking at the stick with disgust. Oh I knew exactly what I was going to say if I got the chance. Then Frank continued talking.

"Okay, if I can interrupt. I'll take the talking stick. Okay, I have something to say." Frank said, walking over to the chalkboard."In the interest of making this house a home, I have come up with a little tour chart." He then turned the chalkboard over, showing us a very complicated chart with each of our names on it. I quickly looked for my name and found it paired with Michael, Kelly, and William in lighting. Oh great, three Beardsley's and a North. What fun!

"You gotta be kidding me." Jimi said, looking at the chart in shock.

"Is this a joke?" Dylan asked.

"Charts are never a joke with the admiral." Michael replied back seriously.

"Look mom we gotta go or were gonna be late." Phoebe told Helen.

"Yeah me, Joni, and Mick have to meet Kendra and Adam at our lockers." I told Helen, going to get my backpack off the couch. Everyone agreed and started to stand up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I want you all home right after school because we have to go out and requisition supplies. Dismissed." Frank said. I groaned. Me and Joni were supposed to go to Kendra's house after school. At school, I told her I couldn't go. She was disappointed but she understood. When we all got home, we all went to the store. At the store William grabbed a shopping cart and we four were off. It was pretty awkward. The three of the talked behind me so I couldn't hear. That was, until William told me to slow down. I slowed down and started walking beside them. It was quiet for a minute before William broke the silence.  
"So Makayla, are you related to the North family?" He asked casually.

"Only a few of them." I replied back. When they looked confused, I elaborated."Helen is my godmother and Mick, Joni, and Dylan are my god siblings. That's why I'm so close to them. My parents are...were their godparents' too."

"Oh. I'm sorry about your parents. How did they die?" Michael asked.

"Motorcycle crash." Was all I said."We should probably start looking for the light bulbs now." I told them, walking ahead. But Kelly quickly followed.

"Hey sorry about my brothers. They don't really get how awkward it must be for you to talk about it." she said.

"It's ok. I'm over it already. Let's just find the light bulbs before you dad blows his top." I said jokingly. We were walking down an isle when we saw Otter and Ely drive by on one of those stacking machine things they have in the store. We all exchanged looks before running after them.

"Otter, Ely!" Frank screamed loudly. We watched as Frank fell into a pool with green goop all in it. I started laughing and they shot me a dirty look. By then, everyone had caught up.

"Where are the boys? Where are the boys?" Frank yelled, trying to find them. He turned around and saw them coming right at us. Michael pulled me out of the way just before the machine hit me.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I said, blushing.

"No problem." He replied back, cheeks turning pink. We then watched at the machine went at Frank. He was backed up into the wall when they stopped it, the machine hitting bags of sand, making some fall and stick to Frank.

"Yay, a sandbox!" Ethan yelled, pushing to the front of the group. After that, we were kicked out of the store forever. But not without buying 14 bags of sand of course


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for how long I have been keeping you guys waiting. It's just with all the changes going on in my life; I barely have time for anything anymore. But I finally found time to put up this chapter! So here it is! Enjoy!

The next day, we were fixing up the house. I was working outside, painting the outside walls, with Naoko and Harry, and we were surprisingly getting along. Or so I thought. We were painting when all of a sudden I felt something splash onto my back. I felt my back, then brought my hand to my face and saw it was covered in white paint. I turned around, shocked and saw the others were covered too.

"Hey!" Harry yelled.

"Watch it!" Naoko exclaimed, trying to spray Harry with paint, but missing and hitting me.

"Seriously?" I screamed, looking at my now paint covered shirt. "This means war!" I then grabbed a paint brush and flung it at Harry, hitting him straight in the head. He tried to hit me, but I ducked and it hit Naoko instead. Naoko threw paint at me, but it went through the window and hit Christina. But by then us three were already in a full out paint war. We kept splashing each other, while slowly making our way inside, where everyone was fighting. I looked up the stairs and saw Michael and William coming down the stairs, smiling. They ran down to help but when they got to the bottom, they didn't notice the blue paint falling from the stairs. I quickly grabbed Michael and pulled him away from the paint before he could get hit. He looked shocked, but before he could say anything, I quickly interrupted.

"Now we're even." I told him. He quickly smiled before turning away. I turned around and was thumped in the forehead before I could even say anything.

"That's for saving the enemy." Joni replied, smirking slightly. I just stuck my tongue out and was about to say something when I saw the door open. Frank and Helen looked seriously shocked.

"Whoa! Stop! Ah!" Frank yelled, slipping on some paint and sliding on the floor. By now, everyone was watching Frank slide across the floor and fall face first into yellow paint. We all were silent as Helen screamed.

"Ugh." Frank said, lifting his face to show it was covered in yellow paint. I had to practically stick my fist in my mouth to keep from busting out laughing. He then stood up and wiped his eyes. All of a sudden, Mick's dog decided to shake himself, getting me, Mick, Dylan, and Frank covered in even more paint. Frank turned, looking at all of us before speaking.

"You wrecked the house, you trashed the garden, and you painted the pig. You turned a 200 year old person into a Jackson Polluct." Frank said.

"It's her fault for wearing my shirt." Phoebe yelled.

"I am not finished." Frank yelled, pointing a finger at her. "Now, your mother and I know that you do not get along but you're just going to have to pretend that you like each other until you actually do. Until you have learned why we-whoa." Frank yelled stepping into a bucket accidentally. Yet he continued talking, still walking around with the bucket on his foot. "Till you've learned we are so specific and we demand a level of servility and cooperation or I will bring the hammer down." Frank finished, pointing down. It was actually kind of scary because us North kids didn't know if he was talking about a real hammer or not.

"Is it a real hammer?" Aldo asked confusedly.

"No, no that's just a metaphor." Helen answered.

"I'm scared." Aldo said, looking down slightly. Since I was behind him, I put my arms around him and brought him back against me, glaring at Frank the whole time.

"Don't be scared. Don't be scared." Frank answered, looking only slightly guilty.

"Should I go get hammer, sir?" Ethan asked. Aldo turned and looked at me, obviously frightened. I just held onto him tighter, looking at Frank, who walked over to Ethan.

"No because it's not a real hammer. It's just a pretend hammer. I only said that for effect." Frank replied, looking completely guilty now. Which he should be.

"Now I would like you to all think about what he just said. Except for maybe the part about the hammer." Helen said, looking at Frank.

"Yeah just forget, forget the hammer. Just let's just get started on cleaning this place up." Frank replied tiredly.

"First, let's have a group hug." Helen said, walking to the middle of the room. All of us North kids immediately went into the circle, while the Beardsley kids just looked at us weirdly.

"You mean, actually hug each other?" Michael asked, looking at us weirdly.

"Yeah. That's what I mean." Helen said happily, before mouthing Frank's name.

"Um... Yeah. Umm... Well, ok let's get into the group hug." Frank said, slowly walking towards the hug. The Beardsley kids looked at him like he had lost his mind before slowly walking in themselves. Kelly immediately came over to me, seeing as I was the only one she really talked to. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Do you guys always do this?" She asked, still kind of grossed out from being near us.

"Pretty much, yeah." I answered, giving her a sympathetic smile. She quietly groaned, causing me to laugh, before turning back to the others.

"Can't you feel the love, honey?" Helen asked Frank. Frank just gave her a tight smile that was obviously fake to me, but thankfully not to Helen. We all let go and headed back to start cleaning.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, all of the kids met up in the lighthouse chamber where the light was. I quickly ran up the stairs just as William was about to start talking. I quickly knocked on the door above me, waiting to be let in. Kelly opened it and helped me up.

"Helen and Frank just went to bed." I told William, talking about my job to watch the parents. He just nodded and I went and sat between Mick and Phoebe, Aldo sitting on my lap.

"Okay everybody. It's time that we call a truce." William told us.

"No way." I quickly replied. Mick and Aldo were already laughing at the idea.

"Yeah right. We wouldn't last a day." Phoebe whispered to me quietly. I snickered and William looked over here, annoyed that we weren't hearing him out.

"We need to unite against a greater enemy. And that enemy's name is Mom and Dad." William yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked confusedly.

"He's saying we're all totally incompatible. But our parents don't seem to care." Dylan said.

"Exactly. Guys, we're all in this together." William replied nodding.

"Some of us are in it together, and some of us are busy cornering the boyfriend market." Christina quipped, looking at Phoebe.

"You stole my shirt. Now we're even." Phoebe answered. I snickered quietly and Christina shot me a look.

"I'll deal with you later." Christina threatened, looking at me. I rolled my eyes before lifting my hands and making a ghost sound, making Aldo giggle.

"Come on guys. None of us likes this situation, but if we want out, then we gotta stop fighting and get them to start." William said, obviously frustrated.

"What?" Muck asked. I gave him a look and he just shrugged.

"How do you plan to do that?" Jimi asked.

"Easy. Who knows what drives our parents crazy better than we do. We start tomorrow, so be ready. Makayla, Mick you guys are first. You both probably theist devious out of all of us. Come up with some stuff." William told us. Me and Mick looked at each other and smirked, knowing of anyone could come up with ways to annoy the parents, it was us.

The next morning, I woke up a half hour earlier. I went into the bathroom and got ready. Once I was dressed and my hair was straightened and I was all ready, I went to go wake up Mick. I went into Mick, Lau, Harry, Jimi, and Michael's room to find Michael already awake. I blushed and quickly turned away, seeing as he was shirtless. Once he was me he quickly put on his shirt, blushing slightly.

"Um... What are you doing in here?" Michael asked me.

"I have to get Mick up for our first 'mission' as he likes to call it." I quickly told him, not looking at him.

"Oh, okay well I'll just get out of your way then." Michael replied back, moving past me and leaving the room. I let out a gust of breath I didn't know I was holding to see Harry sitting up and looking at me with a smug look on his face.

"Oh shut it." I told him, blushing again. I then turned and walked up to Mick's bed. Once I saw it, I walked up, took the mattress, and quickly flipped it, sending Mick tumbling to the floor.

"Ow! Really Makayla, really?" Mick asked as I fell onto his bed, laughing.

"How else would I get you up?" I asked, still laughing slightly. "Now get the pig and let's go." I told him before getting up and leaving. Ten minutes later, Mick walked out all ready for the day, with Fiona at his side.

"Come on, let's go." He said, walking to the parent's room. We then let Fiona in once we saw that Helen was gone. We then watched as Frank turned over and Fiona started licking his face. He opened his eyes and looked shocked for a second before turning over.

"Helen!" Frank screamed. We quickly ran before we could get caught. Most of the other plans didn't include me, including the toothpaste plan, the radio plan, the gun plan, and the meat plan. But, I was in one where we decided to dress Ethan and Aldo up as girls and sent them into the kitchen, right past Frank. I helped dress them up before we brought them over to the hallway that turns into the kitchen. We sent them in and listened to them talk.

"Well, shall we get some tea?" Aldo asked in a fake British accent.

"Oh, that would be lovely." Ethan replied, using the same accent.

"I love tea in the afternoon." Aldo said back.

"I love tea, but we have to boil it." Ethan answered in a know-it-all voice. Frank looked shocked.

"Helen!" Frank screamed. We quickly walked off so as not to get caught. The plan I was really worried about was the chalk plan. Aldo and Ethan were going to go on and write on the chalkboard.

"What if he brings his hammer?" Aldo asked, taking a piece of chalk.

"There is no hammer." Christina told him, patting him on the back.

"I don't know about this, guys." I said uneasily.

"Yeah I think we're kind of crossing the line. I don't feel right about endangering the little kids." Christina said, agreeing with me.

"Trust me. Their biologically contempted by the cuteness factor. This is gonna be good" William answered. So we sent them in and they colored their hearts out. Until Frank came home.

"Stop!" Frank yelled, holding up his hand.

"Isn't it pretty?" Aldo asked, oblivious to how mad Frank was.

"That was very naughty." Frank said, pointing at the boys.

"Oh, what's happening? Oh, boys, I don't think that was a good idea do you?" Helen asked. Me and Kelly both walked out from behind the wall to see what would happen.

"No." The boys said, looking down.

"Boys, that was very important to your father. You need to say you're sorry." Helen told them.

"Sorry." Both of them said, looking at Frank.

"Okay, now go on and play." Helen said, ushering them out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's it? Go on and play?" Frank asked.

"Well, they're 4 years old, Frank. What else is there?" Helen asked, imitating the hammer.

"There are other ways." Frank said, putting his hands on his hips.

"A spanky?" Kelly asked. I looked at her, shocked. He spanks his children.

"No, no honey of course not. We don't spank our children." Helen said.

"The admiral does." Otter said, peeking up from behind the couch. The Beardsley kids nodded their heads in agreement. Helen looked shocked to say the least.

"Occasionally. A little pat on the butt sends a clear message." Frank said sternly. Aldo quickly ran over to me, Ethan following. I quickly grabbed then and put them behind me, though I doubt it would take much to move my little 100 pound 13 year old self.

"Well you're not spanking my children." Helen said calmly.

"I thought they were our children." Frank replied back.

"You're not spanking our children." Helen said mockingly.

"Okay. Fine. Let's just let them all run naked and wild." Frank said angrily.

"Yay!" Ethan and Aldo yelled, running out of the room. Frank looked at Helen before walking out.

"Thanks Helen." I said walking up to her with Kelly and Joni following, the rest of the kids staying and watching. "I would rather not be spanked if you catch my drift." I told her winking. She laughed.

"Nice, Makayla. Nice." Helen said before walking out. I then turned to Kelly and Joni.

"That went well." I told them. They both nodded before all three of us went up to our room


	12. Chapter 12

Here are Ch.'s 12 and 13. They are kinda short, but I want to have a whole chapter for the party scene. Review!

Later that day, I heard mom yelling that she got sax. I am so happy for her. She deserves this promotion. The parents unfortunately made up that night though. So we just have to think of more plans. All of the kids were hanging out when Frank came up.

"Guys, guys. Listen up! You're mom is going to be very over the next couple of days so I want everyone on their best behavior. That's an order." Frank announced.

"We're always on our best behavior, sur." Harry told him. All of a sudden Ethan and Aldo came running up the stairs in their underwear only, running away from Mrs. Munion, screaming.

"Ethan! Aldo! Excuse us! Boys!" Mrs. Munion screamed, running after them. Me and Joni had to stuff our fists in our mouths to keep from laughing.

"I guess we'll be doing a little extra cleaning too." Harry said, looking at the boys.

"Right. As you were." Frank nodded, walking away.

"Cleaning huh?" Phoebe said, turning to me. I smirked.

"Grab the other guys. I know just where to start." I told Harry before walking away.

The next day was laundry day. I was sitting next to Joni and Mick when Frank came in with 3 laundry baskets.

"Colors." Puts basket down. "Permanent press." Puts basket down. "Whites." Puts basket down. So we all get up and grab a basket, quickly getting to work. We were all sitting on the couch in this order: Lau, Joni, Me, Mick, Michael, and Jimi. I turned when I heard Jimi talking.

"Um... Michael is there something you forgot?" Jimi asks, holding up a pink thong. Michael punches him in the arm.

"Shut up." He told Jimi. Then Mrs. Munion walks in and sees the thong.

"Oh, that's mine." She said, taking it before walking away.

"I am officially scarred for life." I told them, while they both nodded in agreement. Then we heard a yell.

"Kids!" Helen screamed. We all ran up to find her office perfectly clean. "Where are my velvet pumps? Why would anybody do this?"

"But it's clean." Ethan said confusedly.

"No, honey. I can't work with clean. I have a deadline. Oh my god. I'll never be able to find anything. My ultra suiad used to be right here, right beneath the blue bird. Do you remember that? Where's my fake alligator skin?" Helen asked, freaking out.

"We thought we'd surprise you." Christina told her timidly.

"Yeah. We thought that you'd like it. The admiral always does say a clean ship is a happy ship." William said, bringing the blame in Frank.

"Hey. Wow. This place is ship shape." Frank said, smiling.

"Well, you just had to, didn't ya?" Helen said, starting to leave.

"Excuse me?" Frank asked.

"No, Frank. I understand you pathological need to organize the rest if the house. But this is my space. I need just a little bit of respect." Helen said before going downstairs.

"Did I miss something?" Frank asked confusedly. All of us just shrugged, pretending not to know anything. Then Frank went downstairs, leaving all of us upstairs alone. We all silently cheered before heading downstairs to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, I heard from Aldo that Frank slept in their room that night. Looks like the plan is working after all. Kelly had a game that day, so we all decided to go and support her. While we were watching the game, me and Jimi saw the other team doing a cheer and decided we needed to help our team a little. So Jimi stood up and just started chanting.

"Now put your hands up in the air. And wave them like you just don't care. And if you think that Kelly is the best, let me hear you say Oh Yeah!" We all screamed. "Oh Yeah!" Then Jimi started up again. "Go Kelly! Go Kelly! The other team is..." Jimi pointed to Michael who yelled "smelly!" Jimi then yelled "Their quaking like their..." Points to Harry "jelly!" Jimi again. "They got sisters from..." Points to Marisa and Bina "New Deli!" Then we all start dancing and chanting. "Go Kelly! Go Kelly! The other team is smelly! Their quaking like their jelly! We got sisters from New Deli! Woo! Go Kelly!" I then turned to Joni and Mick.

"Do you guys remember last year the chant that Khe'shawn made up for the last football game?" I asked them. We all started laughing at that, remembering the 2 minute long chant. After the game, we headed home, where Dylan showed me his design for Williams poster. I quickly put it into the computer and made a bunch of copies for the family to hand out. Mick also desired that we would bring in Fiona so that she can walk around the school with the poster on her back. So on Monday, that's what we did. All of us put posters on the walls, on people backs, everywhere. After my second period, I caught up with Dylan and William and heard the end of their conversation.

"This could actually help me win the election?" William was asking.

"Yeah. Somebody might actually think you're cool. If they didn't know ya." Dylan said, walking away and making me laugh before putting a poster on Williams back and running away before he saw it was me.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! My DVD player wasn't working so I had to get it fixed! I will make sure to update sooner! But for now here's chapter 14! Review!

That night, Frank and Helen were going out to one of Franks work dinners, so we planned to have a party. But we had to wait until they left first.

"We won't be home until midnight so put the little kids to bed." Frank said, walking up to Helen while I stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them to leave so I could alert Christina and Dylan. "Ready?"

"Yeah, one minute." Helen told Frank, who in turn held up his wrist and looked at his watch. "Are you timing me?"

"No." Frank quickly replied before walking towards the door. That's when me and Phoebe walked up.

"Hey mom, we were wondering if we could have a couple friends over. You know, after we put the little kids to sleep." Phoebe said nonchalantly. We then heard Frank honk.

"Unbelievable. Yeah sweetheart. You have a good time." Helen replied before walking out. I quickly ran upstairs, leaving Phoebe with William. When I told Dylan and Christina the news they both hugged me before texting their friends. About 20 minutes later, everyone started showing up, so after about an hour, the party was it full swing. I just hung out with Joni and Kelly, seeing as almost everyone here was already in high school. We were pretty much just dancing around to Dylan's music when Mick and Michael showed up and started dancing too. That's when we saw the beer.

"Umm...guys? Is there supposed to be beer here?" Kelly asked uncertainly.

"No!" I yelled as I watched the beer can go through the crowd. I then saw Christina and she looked surprised and unhappy as well. I also saw Phoebe talking to a pizza guy that had a huge stack of pizza boxes. I looked out the window and saw Frank's car pull up.

"Guys, the parents are home!" I yelled to the others, ducking. I then saw Frank climb on the stairs and blow him whistle, making everyone be quiet.

"Would everyone who lives here, please raise your hand." Frank commanded. I slowly put my hand up; looking at all the others put their hands up too. "Anyone else remaining here after 5 minutes will be forcibly constricted by the United States Coast Guard." He yelled, making everyone run out of the house and to their cars. The pizza guy yelled something, but Frank just shut the door. "Kitchen. Alright everybody fall in. I said fall in."

"Dylan. Phoebe. I am very disappointed in both of you." Helen said, pointing them both out.

"Disappointed? Is that what you are, Helen? Disappointed? William, Christina front and center." Frank told us angrily, while they both stepped forward.

"Frank take it easy." Helen said, only to be in interrupted again.

"No Helen. I am done taking it easy. That clearly doesn't work. I should have never gone against my better judgment. This is why we have rules." Frank yelled.

"Do you hear yourself? Because it's not all about rules. You sound like some military robot, Frank." Helen told him.

"Yeah? Well you sound like some free flake." Frank screamed at her, making her turn around and walk away while us North kids just glared at him. "You have one hour to get this place cleaned up." He said before walking away, leaving us to just stare after him. After we cleaned up, all of us younger kids went straight to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Here are the last 2 chapters! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Review!

The next day, we had school. I mostly hung out with Mick, seeing as not a lot of people came up to us when we were with someone. I was walking with Harry and Naoko when we saw the kids that have been bullying Otter and Eli. We all exchanged looks before walking up to them. When we walked up we saw the whole family teaming up against them.

"And me."

"And me."

"And me." was what we all said.

"It's all good." The bully with the black hair said, backing up slightly.

"Otter, are these the kids that have a problem with big families?" Mick asked.

"They say we share our underpants." Otter told us.

"That's nasty." I said, looking at the bullies in disgust.

"That's just ignorance." Jimi told them.

"And do you know how to ignorance?" Naoko asked, smirking, while we all walked towards the bullies.

"Um...education?" One of the bullies told us uncertainly.

"Close..." Naoko said before looking at Jimi.

"Butt wooping." Jimi told them menacingly, making all the bullies run to the bus. We all started cheering and patting each other on the back.

"Hey, what's going on here?" William asked, walking up.

"Just some kids messing with the little brothers." Mick told him.

"But we handled it." Joni assured him.

"Family style." We all yelled out, before Phoebe ran over.

"William, you won the election." Phoebe yelled, hugging him. That just made us all cheer again, while Christina ran over and joined in, having heard Phoebe yells. Then Dylan walked over.

"Way to go, Willy." Dylan said, shaking Williams's hand.

"Couldn't have done it without you, bro." William grinned back, pulling his hand away. We all go on the bus to go home after that. But, when we got home, another surprise was waiting for us. And we weren't happy about this one. When we pulled up, we saw Frank walk out with a bag.

"Dad, guess what happened today in school." Naoko exclaimed, running to him.

"I wanna tell him." Harry argued.

"Have you ever heard yourself tell a story? You are always too busy rambling-" Naoko said, only to be cut off by Frank.

"Okay, listen up guys. I have something important to say." Frank announced, looking down at his suitcase.

"We're leaving?" Harry asked.

"What? No." Christina said.

"Do we have to leave?" Kelly asked uncertainly, grabbing onto my hand.

"You can't just leave. What about Helen?" I said angrily.

"Look, just cause you and Mom had a little fight that's no reason-" Phoebe argued, just to be interrupted by Frank again.

"It was a big fight. This whole thing is my entire fault. We tried to make all of you live with people that you have nothing in common with. And that was self-centered of us. It was pigheaded. And I'd like to talk about this more but my ship sails in a half hour." Frank told us.

"Where are you going?" Aldo asked sadly.

"I have to visit one of the commands on the East Coast to prep for my new job. So let's lose the long faces." Frank said before kneeing down in front of Aldo, who was crying. "If you ever need anything. That means all of you North kids, even you Makayla, you just call me. And I'll be there."

"Bye Frank." Aldo cried, while giving Frank a hug, before stepping back and turning to me and burying his face in my shirt, silently crying. Heck, we were all tearing up.

"William, you know the routine. Mrs. Munion will bring you down to Washington once I get us set up." Frank said, making us all argue. "Listen, I promise that everything will be exactly the way it was before. This is our last move. I have to go." Frank said before walking to the car and leaving. William then started walking to the house, with all of us arguing.

"You're not gonna tell him you won class president?" Joni asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." William said.

"What are you gonna do?" Dylan asked him.

"I'm gonna pack and we're gonna move just like every other time." William told him.

"You can't just let this go. It's our fault this happened in the first place." I said.

"Then we have to deal with the consequences." William told me.

"So that's it? You're just going to give in and let this happen?" Christina asked.

"You know the drill, Christina." William argued.

"William, wait. Wait!" Ethan yelled.

"What?" William asked.

"Please. I don't wanna lose another mommy." Ethan told him, making us all nod in agreement.

"Well then I guess we better stop that boat." William told us, making us all cheer. "Kelly! Some of you guys should stay here and wait for mom."

"Got it." Kelly said.

"All right. The rest of us, let's do this." William said. We split up so the little ones went with Kelly and everyone else went with William. I was about to go with Kelly when Christina stopped me.

"Oh no you don't. I don't know how, but you're some type of boating expert. You're coming with us." Christina said, dragging me to the car we all piled in. I was squished in between Joni and Michael, not that I minded, while William gave instructions and I translated it into words the North kids could understand. When William was done, he turned to me.

"How do you know so much about boating?" He asked me.

"I umm... took a class on boating a couple of years ago." I lied, and by the looks of it, he knew I was lying too. But, thankfully, he let it go. I quickly turned my phone off, but when I looked up, I saw Michael looking at me.  
"What?" I whispered to me.

"You didn't take a boating class, did you?" He asked, calling me out on my lie.

"No." I replied, looking down.

"Then how do you know so much about boating?" He asked. I sighed, might as well tell him.

"My dad used to be in the Coast Guard." I told him quietly. He looked shocked for a second before looking guilty.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He said.

"Its okay, you didn't know. And besides, we're already here." I told him before getting out and walking with the others to the boat. We all got into our positions and took off.


	16. Chapter 16

About a half hour after leaving the dock, we saw a big ship. So we all left our positions and started waving our hands, trying to get their attention. About 5 minutes later, the boat started heading towards us. When it got to us, we saw Frank at the side of the ship, looking shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"Well he doesn't sound very happy to see us." I said jokingly, making Joni laugh slightly.

"We're stopping you. Dad. We have a confession." Christina said.

"We were behind everything. All the fights." Phoebe slipped in.

"We tried to break you and mom up. So we could go back to the way things were." Dylan told him.

"We made a huge mistake. And we realized that we should all be a family." William interrupted. Everyone then started yelling, trying to get him to come back.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's already too late. Your mom is really-" Frank started, but was interrupted by the lighthouse light turning on. Frank then told them to turn the ship around. We arrived at the docks, and he declined the job offer. We then drive home, where we were greeted me Helen and the rest of the kids. We walked up and Frank and Helen hugged. Everyone else started hugging after that.

"I'm sorry. This is where I belong." Frank said.

"Me too." Helen replied.

"And I think my kids agree." Frank told her, making the Beardsley's yell their agreements.

"Your kids?" Helen smirked.

"Our kids." Frank replied, smiling while Helen laughed. "Will you marry me again?"

"Yeah. Only this time, the right way." Helen said. About a month later, they had the wedding. All of us girls were in white dresses while the guys wore white tuxedos.

"You know what we need?" Frank asked. "Group hug!" He yelled making us all run in and hug before everyone started dancing. But then a slow song came in and all the couples went out to the floor. I was sitting with Mick, Joni, and Kelly joking around when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and saw Michael looking nervous, so I just looked at him questionably.

"Um...do you want to dance?" Michael asked nervously, looking at his shoes. I quickly turned and made the begging sign at Joni, making Mick and Kelly laugh while Joni just sighed and ushered for me to go.

"I would love to." I told him, smiling whiling walking out. When we got out I put my hands on his shoulders while he put his on my waist. We danced for little bit before he pulled me to the side.

"I'm not usually the one to ask girls out so you'll have to tell me if I mess up. But, would you go out with me?" Michael asked nervously, but still looking at me. I smiled and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked sarcastically before intertwining our fingers and pulling him out to the dance floor. Usually I hate change. But maybe a little change isn't so bad after all. And to think, we actually fit all of our names into the answering machine.

The End


End file.
